barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Super Surprise
Plot it is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from a Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ, Riff and Baby Bop to see. his new toy factory. Professor Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told told they will fly back in a hot air balloon and airplane that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the party and to catch her the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence the Goose, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the ok t leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, witch isn't a red scooter to BJ's scooter surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Professor Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider" ), With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ'sxis thankful for his party. Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever / Dean Wendt / Bob West / Duncan Brannan / Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson / Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Costume: Lee Clark / Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Costume: Jerad Harris / Adam Brown) *Mickey Mouse (Voice: Wayne Allwine / Bret Iwan) *Minnie Mouse (Voice: Russi Taylor) *Goofy / Pluto (Voice: Bill Farmer) *Clarabelle Cow (Voice: April Winchell) *Donald Duck (Voice: Tony Anselmo / Daniel Ross) *Daisy Duck / Chip (Voice: Tress MacNeille) *Cuckoo-Loca (Voice: Nike Flutterman) *Bugs Bunny / Daffy Duck / Sylvester Pussycat / Tweety (Voice: Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (Voice: Ginnifer Goodwin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Voice: Dave Foley) *Percy the Small Engine (Voice: Rob Paulsen) *James the Red Engine (Voice: Michael Keaton) *Gordon the Big Engine (Voice: Idris Elba) *Greg Wiggle (Greg Page) *Sam Wiggle (Sam Moran) *Emma Wiggle (Emma Watkins) *Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) *Simon Wiggle (Simon Pryce) *Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) *Jeff Wiggle (Jeff Fatt) *Lachy Wiggle (Lachy Gillespie) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voice: Carolyn Ferrie / Costume: Feonie Wade / Corrinne O'Rafferty) *Wags the Dog (Voice: Mic Conway / Costume: Andrew McCourt / Kristy Talbot) *Henry the Octopus (Voice: Jeff Fatt / Costume: Reem Hanwell / Mario Martinez-Diaz) *Shirley Shawn the Unicorn (Voice: Emma Watkins, Costume: Lucy Wiggan / Stephanie DiCoio) *Captain Feathersword (Paul Paddick) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hamback) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Baby Bop #Happy Birthday to Me #Do the Octopus #My Kite #Thomas' Anthem #Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mr. Sun #Mr. Knickerbocker #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #Do the Monster Stomp #The Rainbow Song #Hey Look at Me I Can Fly #Four Little Ducks #Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) #If All the Raindrops #Old McDonald Had a Farm #I'm Mother Goose #Mother Goose Nursey Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence #Old King Cole #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You Trivia